Auslly
by DarkVioletFire
Summary: Ally is a new girl at school and has a friend named Trish! Then she meets two boys Austin and Dez. Once she figures out she likes Austin a girl named Cassidy gets in the way will Ally ever survive?
1. Allys First day

Ally's POV

Wow! today is my first day to a new school and i cant wait to meet new friends! Well i already have Trish so just her is fine.

At School...

Ally: hey Trish

Trish: hey Ally

A boy comes over

Boy: hi my name is Austin Moon

Ally: hi my name is Ally

Austin: are you new here?

Ally: yup

Austin: cool well this is my friend Dez

Dez: hello fellow human

Austin: he think he's an alien

Dez: hey you never know (Dez turns around and they see a kick me sign)

Ally,Austin, and Trish laugh

Dez: whats so funny?

Ally,Austin,Trish: nothing

At Ally's House...

Ally writes in her diary

Dear diary,

i met these two boys which one of their names was Dez and the other one was Austin!

Now i have THREE friends this is so exciting!


	2. Ally And Austin Kiss!

At School...

Austin: hey Ally!

Ally: Austin hey!

Austin: can i ask you something?

Ally: sure!

Austin: do you want to go out sometimes?

Ally: uh?

Austin: just as friends to get to know each other more

Ally: oh ok!

Austin: I'll pick you up at eight is that fine?

Ally: its fine bye

Austin: bye

At Ally's House...

Ally's POV

where is Austin taking me?

Door bell rings

Ally: coming

Ally opens the door and sees Austin

Ally: hey

Austin: hey

Ally; where are you taking me

Austin: to the movie theater

Ally: oh ok!

At The Movie Theater...

Austin: i heard this movie is romance

Ally:me too

Almost at the end of the movie...

Austin holds Ally's hand for mistake

Ally holds it back

They both look at each other and get close and even closer till they KISS!

The movie finishes and they look at each other suprised

Austin: sorry about that lets go take you home

Ally:ok (still shocked)

At Ally's house...

Austin: see you tomorrow Ally

Austin walks away

Ally: Austin WAIT!

Austin: yeah?

Ally kisses Austin on the cheek

Ally: goodnight

Ally closes the door

Austin leaves smiling


	3. NO WAY!

At School...

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Ally!

They both hug

Trish and Dez: aaawww

Austin: Ally Dawson would you be my girlfriend?

Ally: YES!

They both hug each other again

Austin: want to go to mini's after school guys?

Ally, Trish and Dez: YEAH!

At Mini's...

Ally: so how is PE Trish?

Trish: terrible! i had to sweat and then go to class all sweaty! PE is not my thing!

Ally: piano is my thing

Austin: singing is my thing

Dez: holding the camara and do special effects is my thing

Trish: my thing is sleeping and getting fired everyday

They all laugh

Ally: today has been a great day... ROAST

Austin, Dez , Trish: ROAST

they all eat the mini pizza


	4. Oh No You Didn't!

At School...

?: hi Ally

Ally: oh its you

?: stay away from Austin

Ally: look Cassidy you lost him and now he's mine!

Cassidy: oh really well look at this photo ( shows ally a photo of her and Austin kissing)

Ally: look at the date July 4, 2011 we are in December 2012

Cassidy: fine you win this round but you will pay ALLY DAWSON!

Ally: oooo i'm scared!

(Cassidy flips her hair and leaves)

At Lunch...

Ally: so she told me to stay away from you

Austin: i cant get Cassidy off my back she keeps on bothering me and saying " will you go out with me?" (says in girl vioce)

Ally: well tell her i dont like, you're wierd and thats it

Austin: i cant then she will bother me more

Ally: well then... what if i slap her?

Austin: but she's a tattle tale

Ally: UGH! why cant i do anything bad to her!?

Austin: i know right i sometimes feel like putting duck tape on her

Ally: welcome to my world!


	5. Ally and Cassidy Freinds? No Way Jose!

At Ally's House

Trish: Cassidy doesn't deserve to walk on earth

Ally: Trish that was mean

Trish: how was that mean i am right!

Ally: I know its just she seems nice

Trish: nice!? What is happening to you Ally?

Ally: nothing lets just start being nice to Cassidy

At School...

Austin: Ally and Cassidy friends? (laughs)

Trish: i am serious Austin thats what she said

Austin: that isn't right

Trish: oh here comes Ally

Ally: hey guys where is Dez?

Austin: at the hostipital

Ally: what happened to him?

Austin: broken arm

(Ally looks at Trish)

Trish: i didn't do anything!

Austin: no Trish didn't do nothing Dez fell off his bike

Ally: oh ok

Austin POV:

Ally wants to be Cassidy's friend? That doesnt sound right to me at all i have to think... wait i will make them DISLIKE each other even more! good one Austin!


	6. The Plan

At School...

Austin: okay are you in Dez?

Dez: YES SIR!

Austin: okay the plan is we need to make Ally and Cassidy dislike each other

Dez: that aint hard

Austin: oh it is

At Ally's House

Ally: Trish i was thinking i should become Cassidy's friend what do you think

Trish: cool. sure.

Ally:really!? AWESOME!


	7. The Betrayal

Austin:okay time for my plan

Dez: Austin are you sure about this?

Austin:yes im sure

Dez:okay

(Austin walks up to Cassidy)

Cassidy;heyy Austin

Austin:hey Cassidy. Um.. i heard Ally and you are gonna be friends

Cassidy:oh...we already are bff's

Austin:WHAT!?

Cassidy:ya but im only her friend to get close to you

(Cassidy kisses Austin)

Ally:Austin?

(Austin pulls away)

Austin:ALLY!

Ally:what's going on? (starts tearing up)

Austin: Ally i can explain

Ally:NO YOU CANT YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! YOU LIED TO ME!

Cassidy: Ally, he kissed me first, i tried to pull away but he just held on to me tightly and your my bff i wouldnt lie to you

Ally: Cassidy i forgive you but you AUSTIN! YOU BETRAYED ME! WE'RE THRU! (runs away)

Cassidy: Austin, call me when your over it (walks away)

Austin: NO! NO NO NO NO! ALLY! WHYYYY!

Dez: if it makes you feel better i bought you ice cream

Ally's House...

_dear diary,_

_Today was horrible! Austin kissed Cassidy and i cant believe him! he SAID HE LOVED ME! THAT SON OF A BARREL SAID HE LOVED ME! I HATE HIM! I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!EVER!_


End file.
